Please come for me
by Erim-Kawamori
Summary: Albel and Fayt had a fight and Fayt wants some time on his own, in Greeton. But he won't be alone cause the whole party wants to go with him on his new adventure.Now Albel has to proof himself by following his true love. AlbelxFayt more inside. MxM MxF
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction ever hope you'll like it. I'll only ask with the first chapter for review for see pairings and to know if anyone wants it to continue. This story contains aswell MalexFemale as MalexMale don't like don't read.**

**Pairing: AlbelxFayt - CliffxNel - RogerxPeppita - SophiaxFayt Onesided You can give me suggestions on what to do with Sophia, Mirage, Maria and Adray.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything of Star Ocean it's all from Square enix**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Some time off**

Fayt was just to angry with him now, this time he had just gone to far. He trew all Albel's clothes on the ground. He pulled everything of Albel out of the closets he saw. Yelling and crying "I hate you!! How could you!!' whole the while. Fayt just couldn't stay there any longer the whole house just reminded him of his ebony haired lover.

He ran out of the house with all his clothes in his suitcase. He didn't even care about the rest of his stuff for it was also Albel's. He ran whole the way to 'Aquatic Gardens of Surferio' where he could be alone with his thoughts. He had to think about what he wanted. Just where could he go? The whole party resided on Elicoor II. Wich he was very grateful of. He could go talk to his friends whenever he wanted or needed it.

"I think I will go to Kirlsa first to see Mirage and Maria then go explore Greeton a bit." Saying his thoughts out loud. He needed a place where he could hide his stuff fot he didn't need it on his next travel, Just a bag big enough for supplies like in there last adventure. "I think I will just tell them the truth when they ask the reason of my sudden leave for an adventure on my own." He slowly stood to make the trip. Now he just hoped Albel wouldn't be at their other house in Kirlsa. He was suppose to be on his way to Airyglyph now, for his next mission. Wich was the reason why Fayt was so angry with him, thinking about it made the tears come back again. When he will be in Arias the rest of the trip will be simple. He could ask the soldier on the dragon in the Bequerel mountain just outside of town for a ride to Kirlsa.

Albel had allready left a few hours ago with his horse like animal. Fayt never really understood what it actually was. But now that Fayt was walking to Arias he just knew that Albel wouldn't be in Kirlsa anymore by the time he would get there. But still dragons are very fast and there are no obstacle in the air. "I will have to ask the dragon rider if he can keep an eye out for Albel."

The gates to Arias allready came into sight. That went fast Fayt thought to himself. "Must be because of thinking to much." He said to himself with a little smile on his face. Remembering that alot of people said that he thinks to much. Maybe will also drop by Cliff and Nel for something to drink and maybe eat if that was alright by them. Walking directly to the house just outside the mansion and hideout where Clair lives. Bringing his hand up to knock he quickly forced a smile to brace his face. But the door didn't open by the person he expected. "FAYT!! How have you been? I haven't see you for awhile" The young girl said flying through air to hug her friend. "Hey Peppita. I'm fine thank you, and with you what brings you here? I thought you were traveling with a few peole to dance around the country" Fayt said hugging his friend back. "Oh everything has just been great! I just came back here and wanted to go over to your place tomorrow. But what are you doing here whole by yourself?" He couldn't help but look a bit sad at that question. He knew people would ask about it. During there adventure everyone saw that Albel and he were most of time together everywhere they went. And when they started dating around the time they where on the 'Aquaelie' when they were on there way to moonbase, no one could even think of Fayt walking alone somewhere. Albel always getting jealous and glaring at people who would even much get close to Fayt. "Can we discus that inside please?" Fayt said looking to the ground. Peppita already knew enough by just the look on his face. She was a very smart girl when it got to things like these. "Ofcourse" she said with a sweet and warming smile on her face to comfort her friend a little.

Both stepping inside Cliff and Nel where to welcome Fayt. "Fayt my man how have you been" He asked happily giving Fayt a choking hug. "Aaagh..air" The choking teen managed to get out of his throat. "Oh sorry Fayt." The blond man laughed heartilly putting him down on his feet again. "Still with Albel are you?" Suddenly in a much lesser happier tone then before. Fayt knew Cliff never liked the idea of them together being, he just plainly hated Albel. "NO!!" Fayt blurted out angry. Shocked at what he just said putting his hands over his mouth, he just stood there with wide eyes. Tears trickling in his eyes ones again. Cliff just stared at him never expecting such a sudden outburst from Fayt, he was always so calm sure he could became angry like everyone else but always thought carefully before saying something. Putting an arm around his younger friends shoulders he let him to the couch cause Fayt's knees started to buckle why he almost sank on floor. Nel stood there shocked at what she just heared already walking over to the couch to comfort her blue haired friend. Fayt didn't knew that telling his friends about it would pain him so much. "Do you want something to drink" Nel asked putting on her big sister voice. That is what Fayt and Nel currently are for eachother he saw her as a big sister and Nel him as her little brother. "Yes please" came Fayt's weak sad voice.

When she came back Fayt started telling them why he came by and on what he was planning to do. "You sure about this? We can come with you if you want." Cliff asked worried that maybe his best friend will do something to hurt himself just to get away for awhile. "Thanks but I just need some time on my own, to think you know about what I really want. Also to think about why I started to go out with Albel again. How I look at our relationship right now it's just not good. We fight whole de time." Fayt slowly raising his voice as he told them more and more. "About what exactly?" Nel asked getting ahold of the glass in Fayt's hand. "Well I don't want him to go away whole the time. When he finish a mission he already got a new one. You it's not a problem if they put us both on a mission but, I don't know why but these last few weeks I get nothing at all. And have to wait for his return. I'm just sick of it. I'm not his wife or anything, we fight monsters together, go on missions, travel but now it seems like he doesn't want to do anything with me anymore" Resting his face in his hands now, all becoming to much now."Ok you know what? Just rest a little now and eat something then we will go with you to the gates of Greeton. Meanwhile I will call Mirage if she can come and take some stuff with her for your journey." Cliff said already on his way to the phone. "Ok" was all Fayt said taking a sip of the newly filled glass Nel got for him. Whole the while Peppita just sat there next to her sad friend holding on to his arm. "Fayt where is your sword? You need it to protect yourself." Nel asked him while putting his clothes away he didn't need in the closet. While Cliff called he and Nel decided to hide the clothes at their home cause he didn't had to go to Mirage anymore.

Then it struck him, sitting there just looking infront of him with wide eyes Nel already got her answer. "I take that as a no then." The redhead said walking towards the filled couch. "You want me to get it? You know I always was the second fastest from our team." He just wanted to get out of this continent so he didn't really had a choice. "Ok here is the key. It's next to my side of the bed against the wall. You know where our room is right?" Looking up at her with slight guilt in his emerald eyes, cause now she had to go get his weapon while he wanted to go away. "Yeah I know, and do you need something else wich will be important for your travel or did you bring everything you need? Beside your weapon." Saying the last part with an evil smirk on her face. Fayt couldn't help but laugh at that. "Alright, alright I know it was stupid to forget." Looking alot more at ease again. "Sorry it's just normally you wouldn't forget something that important." Putting her hands on her hips and leaning on her right leg. (Yup like a real sister alright) smiling to himself thinking about it. "Anyway I'll be on my way now so I can be back as soon as possible." With just a quick wave to everyone she went on her way.

Meanwhile Fayt, Cliff and Peppita just talked about what they have been doing. Although it was more meant for Peppita for Cliff and Fayt saw each other twice a week and called every so often. But Peppita have been away for 2 months dancing everywhere the Rosetti troupe came. She told how wonderful it was, she feld so free dancing in front of a big audience. Looking at all those happy faces made her feel complete, she feld like she was there on Elicoor to make people happy with dancing. And maybe eventually singing aswell. "But now that I came back I would like to know what you have been doing Cliff since Fayt already told us." Looking carefully at his face to make sure she didn't hurt her cerulean haired friend. But he just pouted to her, wich made her sure she didn't hurt his feelings and laughed lovingly to him. Now it was Cliff's turn to tell what he had been doing. The 2 listeners saw a slight blush creeping up the face of the mighty Klausian. "Well..." He started carefully. "I think I can tell you guys now Nel is away." Hearing this Fayt and Peppita couldn't help but get closer to him like they would hear it better that way. Just then when he opened his mouth to start the front door bursted open.

"HELLO EVERYONE!!!" came 3 girls in yelling at the same time. It was almost deafening so loud was it. "FAYT, CLIFF, PEPPITA how have you guys been?! Where is Nel?" Fayt expected Mirage and most likely Maria too but not Sophia aswell. Peppita jumped up to them and told them in light speed what she told Fayt and Cliff like 5 minutes ago. Cliff and Fayt just stared bewildered at the group of girls at how much noise they made and how fast they could talk. Until it all became silence again. The last thing both boys heard was Peppita telling them that Cliff was about to say something. Everyone just stared at Cliff, who didn't know what to say switching his eyes over to everyone in the room. Getting beat red by now he could only stutter some unintelligible words. "Come Cliff I know you can do it, and made we can even help." Fayt encouraging him softly. You could just see him discussing with himself in his head then making a decision. Standing up proud with a cool face he started again, now without stuttering. "I want to ask Nel to marry me." Fayt now smiling brilliantly at his friend from his place on the couch at this wonderful news, and the girls all started shrieking and yelling congratulations while hugging him. "That's great news Cliff." Fayt said now walking up to his best friend. "You already have the ring I presume" Now able to hug his friend now all the girls toke a step back.

"Yes I have and carry it around in my pocket incase she might find it. And to have it at hand at the right moment." Cliff got the little box out of his pocket to show the ring to his friends. Opening the box all the girls eyes began to glisten at how beautiful the ring sparkled. It was a beautiful silver ring with in the center a yellow diamond and 2 smaller side diamonds a matching pair of white natural diamonds. I asked Stanice, Balbados and Chilico to help me make it in the workshop in Peterney. "It is really beautiful Cliff. I hope someday I will get something that nice as well." Sophia said just moving her eyes in Fayt's direction, wich Maria noticed. She knew very well Sophia never got over the fact that Fayt dated Albel. After drinking and talking some more about why Fayt needed stuff from Mirage like the communicator and some hi-tech kinda bag were your could put more stuff in than it would seem, Cliff put the box safely back in his pocket. Luckily he was just in time for not later Nel already came trough the door sword in hand still panting from her long run. "Nel you found it and were realy quick indeed" Fayt got up from the table were the group went to sit to walk over to Nel. "Ofcourse it was easy." Handing over the sword.

"Fayt I have been thinking while getting your sword and you can't go alone. It's just to dangerous, I know you also know how to heal but has you told me these last few weeks you haven't gone on a mission or anything like it. And even though you know how to heal you still can't heal major injuries, so you can choose who will go with you or we will all go with you." Nel explained to him with such a serious face that it gave Fayt a cold rilling over his back. But after everything she had said he knew all to well that it was all true. Ok so he could choose from Sophia wich he didn't want with him alone anymore cause well she was just anoying, and tried to flirt with him whenever she got the chance. Adray who was nice and all but overreacted alot and was quite hyper, and maybe even take new partymembers just because he likes the people we will met. Peppita could heal alright but it had to be dance she couldn't do a normal healing spell. Then the last 1 was Nel herself and is also a good fighter she would be perfect, but with her Cliff will join automaticly especially since now he was going to ask her to marry him. Now he thought of it he wouldn't actually mind them to come along, he decided. "I actually want everyone to come with me, it will be safer and don't have to be alert whole the time what will give me time to think." Nel smiled at this, she was happy he understood the situation he was going to trow himself into.

Everyone stood up and walked up to Fayt with smiles on there faces, they all wanted to join there friend and got ready for there new adventure. Sophia blushed at what she just heared, she was going to be on an adventure with Fayt again. Even thou she still stood in the background Maria glanced back and saw that blush again, she had to watch her on there next journey to prefend her from falling for fayt again before she would get hurt again. Maria knew she didn't stand a chance and heard from Mirage the reason what Fayt had to think about when Cliff called, that was a little before Sophia came so she didn't hear it. But even if she heard it she would still try to steal Fayt's heart. (I have to talk to her when we will set camp somewhere and see her flirt.)

"Ok so who will inform who? Most of us is already here and everyone got a communicator before we split up." Mirage said to the group so the plan could get into motion. "All who are left are Adray and Roger. Peppita you get Roger with 1 of the air dragons from Bequerel Mountain Path and Nel can you get Adray on another dragon then both head to Peterney? We'll be there getting ready " She always want things to go orderly "Fine by me." Nel spoke already walking to the door followed by a jumping Peppita. "You can cound on me" said the young dancer jumping after Nel through the door. "Now all we have to do is get supply's as fast as possible" Mirage said taking the role as leader and walked outside with Maria not far behind her. "Have you noticed how Sophia acted?" Maria asked Mirage just loud enough for only her to hear. "Yeah we have to watch her, not only for her shake but Fayt's to. He is a bit depressed now so maybe he will do things he will regret later, just to take his mind of off Albel." Ofcourse Mirage noticed everything it was her who taught Maria everything she knows. "Ok, we shouldn't tell anyone else right? Maybe only Nel cause I think she will see soon enough if she already hasn't. I even think Peppita knows the situation all to well." Maria said while thinking that Peppita does notice alot of things when it came to this. "True I think she already knows aswell. Good thing Fayt is quite dense, Albel even had to do his best to get Fayt." The blonde now smirking at the memorie when Albel actually came to her for advice and if she could find out how Fayt feld about him.

They group was just outside of Arias when Mirage and Maria were still talking, they could talk a bit louder now cause Fayt, Cliff and Sophia were walking like 6 meters behind them and Sophia was talking so loud that it looked like she was standing behind the 2 girls. "You know I don't really get why the fight got so bad that Fayt actually ran away. Just think of everything they had go through, Albel had actually fallen in love." Maria asked not helping but to wonder why. "Well I think there is more to it, i met Albel occasionally when he came through Kirlsa or came by Woltar. He seemed more nervous then before, I think he had something on his mind or was going to do a daring thing. Maybe something like Cliff." Now looking at the blue haired girl with a small telling glint in her eyes. Then it struck her. "He was going to ask him to marry him?!" raising her voice a bit to much. Quickly looking behind she saw no one heard, luckily for them Sophia was still talking about everything she had done after the fight with Luther. Even thou it had only been 4 months. Quickly continuing their conversation "Then why didn't you talk him out of this adventure idea of his." looking at Mirage with disbelieve. "I think this will make there love stronger, after this and they marry they will never seperate from each other" Mirage explained with confidence. Maria thought about it a little and had to agree with her, she was just always right. Pouting at this thought.

Not to far behind. (It's really nice of her to tell me everything she did, but does she really have to tell me well she took her baths?) Luckily for him it was only 4 months so she couldn't continue forever, right? After a walk of 15 minutes they reached the South gate of Peterney. It had only been 2 hours since Fayt came running trough here but it seemed like days, cause didn't pay attention to anything was he just feeling to sad to do that. A tug at his arm woke him out of his thoughts when he looked to see the cause it was Sophia looking up at him. "Come on Fayt we have to get supply's so we can go as soon as possible." smiling softly up at him with her eyes closed. She could be really nice but he knew just how she was most of the time. And well he liked her as a good friend but nothing beyond, he just didn't like her that way. Everyone went to shop together incase someone would forget something. After 20 minutes of shopping they went for the Gate to Greeton where they could see the rest of there party waiting for their arrival.

Peppita was the first to notice them cause she had been looking around her for anything familiar. "Their here!!!" Peppita said happily jumping in the air already lunging at them with an even as happy little Menodix and older Elicoorian not to far behind her. Roger came flying in Fayt's arms so happy was he to see him. Roger always had loved Fayt but in a manly way ofcourse, not love like how he liked the Valbaysian dancer. For the last time going trough the supply's they just got Nel went for the guard to open the gate. "Open the gate please we would like to pass" "Ofcourse Lady Nel." And the guard went to open the door. The moment was there to finally see what is behind those ever closed gates. The party went forward and looked around there was a wide green field to be seen and a forest nearby, it was mostly the same as Aquaria up till now but hey we just got here you can't expect there to be something totally different so close to this area. "Well we're here now, we can't go back till we have seen some more of this land." Fayt said walking infront of everyone. "Time to go!!" And they set of, of on a new adventure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

enter

enter

**(Maybe continued)**

**I hope you liked it please read what I wrote at the beginning**

**This was for me, it made it easier to write.**

4 months after the battle with Luther

Fayt Leingod : 19 - Earthling

Albel Nox : 24 - Elicoorian

Cliff Fittir : 36 - Klausian

Nel Zelpher : 23 - Elicoorian

Mirage Koas : 27 - Klausian

Maria Traydor : 19 - Earthling

Sophia Esteed : 17 - Earthling

Adray Lasbard : 58 - Elicoorian

Peppita Rossetti : 14 - Velbaysian

Roger S. Huxley : 12 - Menodixenter

enter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**This story contains aswell MalexFemale as MalexMale don't like don't read. **

**Pairing: AlbelxFayt - CliffxNel - RogerxPeppita - SophiaxFayt Onesided You can still send me suggestions on what to do with Sophia, Mirage, Maria and Adray. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything of Star Ocean it's all from Square enix**

**I'm sorry people I don't know why but it looks fine when I upload but when I look at the preview here all the space between the text is gone. :( **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - I will follow you everywhere.**

Albel hated it to leave when Fayt and he had a fight. Cause it made him think about it whole the time. He will just tell the king that he won't do this mission. He never really listened to the king he knew he was the boss but still did his own thing, well... most of the time. Maybe he should ask Mirage for some advise again, like he did when he was about to ask Fayt to go out with him.

--- Flashback ---

"I see your heading to Fayt's room" Mirage said with an evil kind of smirk on her face when she came from behind a corner on the Aquaelie. "What if I am." Albel said turning around to look her in the eyes. He could see it in her eyes...she knew. "Nothing really I just want to make sure you will do it right." she said walking to her target. "And just how will you do that." the two tone haired man said more a statement then a question. "Just come with me for a second, in my room I will explain." Already walking past him to her room. Just thinking about it for a second what she just he dicided to follow her, Fayt wasn't going anywhere so he had enough time.

Ones inside Albel just had to ask "How did you know." Nox's didn't ask but command. "Well lets see. Your always scolding at everyone to some even more then the rest. So to Fayt your fairly nice compared to how you treat the rest. And your not threatening to kill him constantly like you do to Cliff and Sophia. And I see your face darken when someone just so much talk to him." Mirage finished proudly. (Hmmm maybe I was a bit to obvious, but why didn't fayt see it?!) "Oh don't worry about Fayt it's not that he don't want to see he's just dense." (CAN SHE READ MINDS?!?! I have to watch what I'm thinking about when close to this woman.) "You said you could help me." Albel said just staring her in the face. "Right, right you have to know I care about Fayt so I don't want you go there and say something like you're mine and there is nothing you can do about it" Mirage explained while crossing her arms. There came a chuckle at hearing this, that was actually something that looked like what he had it his mind. "I knew it" Mirage sighed. "Then... what do you suggest I should say." Albel asked finally ready to really listen to what she had to say. "Well it's not really you say something and it's done. You have to tell him your feelings and ASK him how he feels about you. I know what why don't you practice on me?" Mirage said smiling sweetly at him. "You're not Fayt." Albel said in a dead serious tone. "I already know that Albel, but it is for you to practice and I tell you what you have to do." Mirage explained standing on a good spot onfront of the door, pointing to a spot for Albel to stand 2 meters from infront of her. ''Alright but your still not Fayt." Albel muttered while walking to his spot with his arms crossed. "Yes I know that and I won't change into him even if you kept saying it." Mirage said rolling her eyes.

"Ok here we go, we play from the part where you have already told your feelings cause I know you would never tell me even if I asked you nicely." Mirage said clearing a troat to begin. "Wow Albel I didn't expect you to feel all this. But I also care for you, alot. I love you too Albel" Albel just stood there with a look on his face like he was going to trow up. "uhm...and now?" Mirage looked at him in disbelief "Well when he says he loves you too you can get closer to him and well maybe even...kiss. But only if he responds positive, cause you can't force him to do more if he isn't ready yet." Mirage said now looking a Albel's face. He only stood there stiff with wide eyes and a bright blush on his face. "I have to go!" And Albel ran out of the door. "Hmm he responded even more to the word kiss then I thought he would" Mirage said to herself as she stood there alone in her room snickering evil.

--- End Flashback ---

Yeah she was good at giving advice but could get scary at just how much she knew or saw. He remembered well what happend after that, it actually became easier after he 'praticed' with Mirage.

--- Flashback ---

"FAYT!!" Albel yelled while pratically trashing the door down as he came through. "OUCH!!!" Fayt yelped as he fell from the chair he was using uptill a few seconds ago to the grounds. "Albel is something wrong are we under attack or something?" Fayt asked him with his big innocent eyes and a bit worried. Albel looked at the one he loved still sitting on the ground preparing himself for what he wanted to tell Fayt "No not really, I just wanted to tell something." Fayt tilted his head at this "Ok what is it?" standing up now. (Here goes nothing.) Taking a deep breath. "Fayt...Icareforyoualotandeventhoughit'shardformetosayIreallyloveyou!!" Albel stood there bending gasping for air like he would do after training for a few hours. Fayt just stood there staring at him needing time for everything to register in his mind. "Oh" Was all he said. Albels head shot up at this short reply. "OH?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS?!" Fayt took a fast step towards Albel and pressed a finger to stop Albel in his ranting. "I wasn't done yet." Fayt said smiling up at him with glinstering eyes. "Oh...sorry." Albel said looking a bit embarrassed to the ground on his right. "I like you to Albel but I didn't expect it back. ..I love you.." Albel listened as a blush was getting clearer with each word. (Damn and no what, I got what I want but this was the part where I ran out of Mirage's room. Oh yeah the last thing she said anything about was...kissing...) Gulping at the memory he looked down right into Fayt's face. Fayt was just so cute Albel thought as he saw Fayt with also a small blush bracing his beautiful face. Without really realizing it he got closer and closer to Fayt's face untill he was just a few inch away of the lips a longed for so long.

Realizing what was happening Albel's eyes widened and was about to take a step back, untill Fayt was wrapped his arms around Albel's neck to hold him in place and to close the distance between them as their lips touched. Albel's whole world spinned before his eyes, what happend just now?! But something woke him up from his racing thoughts, something wet against his bottem lip. (Wait a minute I won't let him take the lead.) Albel toke the lead by pulling Fayt roughly against him. Fayt was a bit shocked at the sudden movement wich made Fayt gasp in reaction. Albel quickly took this opportunity to slit his tongue in Fayt's mouth, it was all so overwhelming for him cause it was his first time to ever kiss someone. (Except for my mother when I was a child but that was only a goodnight kiss.) Is was all becoming more passionate with the second and Albel let his hands slip down to Fayt's lower back. They had to break apart for air eventually and stood there looking into each others eyes. Albel still couldn't believe he was holding Fayt in his arms and was about to give him a gentle kiss untill. "HEY ALBEL!!! ANY SUCCES?!?!" There came the second person this day almost knocking Fayt's door down. "Mirage?! What are? Never mind I'm going to lock my door from now on." Fayt said while trying to take a few steps back but Albel didn't let go of his left hand wich Albel was holding with his right. Albel turned around dangerously slow with his face a bit down, unable to see his eyes by his hair. Mirage still stood there in the doorway with a huge grin on her face, she probably didn't know just what her little disturbance did to him.

"Mirage...I'll...give you 5 seconds to scram." Albel spoke slowly lifting his face so Mirage could almost feel the fire coming from his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." And she ran off. Taking that as her sign to go. Albel made a deep sigh, glad that see was gone. Turning around to the sound of a movement behind him he saw Fayt sitting down on his bed, ...and looking at him. Albel got a bit nervous at his lovers constant stare and began to sift a little and look anywhere except at his blue haired companion. "Albel... It's already late so..." Fayt started hesitantly. Albel looked down with a look of sadness and turned on his heel to leave. "Wait!" Fayt stood up, reaching out for Albel. Albel turned around with a bit of hope in his eyes. "I was about to ask if you... wanted to sleep here... with me... And lock the door incase someone comes barging in again." Fayt finished with a small on his face and began to sit down again to take of his equipment. Albel did so had Fayt asked him and took of his sword, shoes and gauntlet but let on a glove but bandage under it. After Albel layed down fayt snuggled up to him and after 5 minutes and a last goodnight kiss they both slept peacefully.

--- End Flashback ---

(We actually never did anything more then just kiss...) But it didn't matter, everytime they kissed gave a heavenly feeling so for now that was enough and just to know that Fayt belonged to him. It was getting darker and darker around Albel untill he noticed a huge shadow surrounded him Albel's head shot up to see what just pulled him out of his daydreaming. "Is that...?" Albel looked at it with wide eyes. "I'm already at Airyglyph..." The shadows came from the big walls that protects the city. "I shouldn't be daydreaming like this anymore." Albel said to himself after noticing he got a bit aroused because of the memory's he just had now riding past the guards a bit embarrassed even though he didn't show them, showing emotions to people who stood under you was a weakness according to Albel.

It didn't take Albel to reach to king cause he came by horse, after bringing his horse to the stable he went to the kings room. "Ah, Albel you're here that was fast. And have to thought about the mission I asked you about?" King Arzei asked happily standing up. "Yes, and i decided to decline. I won't do anymore missions alone unless the situation is grave." Albel said dead serious. "Oh, but I thought you didn't want to take Fayt with you anymore. You said you didn't want him to get hurt." Arzei repeated Albel's words from when he first said that, now sitting down. "I know... but he doesn't understand why I don't take him with me and I don't want to get into fights with him anymore." Even though Albel didn't like to talk this way to anyone, Arzei just saw things... like Mirage. (Maybe he is actually an Klausian to, that it comes with the race.) "I understand you very well Albel. Go home then and give Fayt my regards. Maybe you should do something special together, let him feel loved." Arzei laughed a bit to himself seeing Albel already walking towards the door. He knew Albel didn't like it when someone started giving him advice cause then he actually had to listen. But he also knew that Albel always did something special for Fayt after someone told him.

(Maybe I should visit Mirage realy fast on my way back to ask what I should do this time for Fayt.) He wondered while he walked back to the gates of the city while holding his horse. Ones outside he ones again ignored the guards at the port who wished him a save trip and got on his horse to speed of. On to Mirage again. It didn't take him long to reach Kirlsa for the weather was on his side today, no snow or wind. But it was already spring so the hot temperatures where finally coming back. Albel walked up to Mirage and Maria's house wich was next to the inn where they moved into when that family went to Arias now that there was peace. knock knock "Mirage?! You there?!" Albel waited for 20 seconds till he walked to the back of the house to try it there. When he reached the back door it was locked and everything was all dark. He looked through the window but still couldn't see anything. They could've went to the maze of tribulations again but when they did they would'nt put al the lights out. (I'll try Woltar's house then.) He walked back to his horse to continue on to Woltar.

"Why yes I saw them when I went to the shop for food. They where chattering about going on a new adventure or anything. When they stopped to say hello I saw they where carrying quite a pair of backs." Woltar explained to Albel, who made a suspicious look. "You mean for more people then just the two of them?" He got a strange feeling inside. "Yes but there was this other girl with them, Sophia if I remember correctly. Last thing I heard her say was something like seeing them again." (Sophia was with them too?! Now I have to hurry to Fayt. I hate it when she comes by, especially when they had a fight cause she would tell him he can get better and to leave me and stuff.) "Thanks Woltar I'll be on my way then if you don't mind." Albel made a polite bow and walked away. "Ofcourse not, give master Fayt my regards." Albel made a wave over his shoulder as to let him know he heard him. (If this keeps up I have to write down the names of the people who give their regards to Fayt.) Albel raced to Arias to see if the buffoon and the aquarian wench where home. He didn't even have to knock this time, just looking at the window showed clearly how dark it was inside. Albel couldn't help but grit his teeth. (Is Fayt giving a party or anything inviting everyone over.)

Albel didn't want to make anymore stopts to see if more 'friends' abandoned their home the thought of the word already give him a bad taste in his mouth. But he had to admit he did respect them more now then when they started traveling together, but he would never admit that out loud. After a long ride Aquios was getting closer and closer. They got a mansion from the Queen in one of her many huge gardens. The house getting into his vision but the bad feeling from earlier just got stronger with the second. He looked for anything that would proof that Fayt was at home. There came no smoke from the chimney and there were no air dragons outside. (Lets just hope the others didn't came to visit Fayt and he is asleep, or put out the fire cause it was hot.) Albel jumped of his horse and ran to the front door, Albel coudn't wait to see Fayt but now he just had the push the door open he froze in place. Thoughts were racing through his mind. (What if he went shopping. What if he is still angry. What if he left me.) At the last thought his eyes went wide and tears began to well up. Albel began to whisper to himself as to wake himself up "No... you can't leave Fayt... I will stop being a soldier if you want to, please I want you to stay with me." Albel finally took a carefull step inside and looked around, it was that same lonely dark he saw a the other houses and the same...he felt now.

Albel walked around in a quick pace after a quick round he stared to the outside of the front door he left open, he stared like it would make Fayt come through the doorway and come back to him again. After a few minutes he sank to the ground with his face down casting a shadow over his face. "Fayt... I love you. I want you back." Albel finally came back to his senses again and began to get the stuff he would need for his new adventure. He walked out of the door and walked up to his horse again. He had to look for someone who would know where he went, his best bet would be Clair. Nel tells her everything. After racing back to Arias he didn't even think about getting of his horse just because people were walking through the streets, he was in a hurry. Hurrying up inside he dashed to Clair's gathering room, to ask her is she knew anything. "Hello Albel, Mirage told me you would be coming." She answered with a smile before he even asked anything. (Wait Mirage?! If this is one of those stupid plans of her again I'll kill her.) "Here she left me this letter, she told me to give it to you first thing when you came here." Albel opened the letter and began reading it.

"Dear Albel,

when you get this letter we already left.

The whole team came along so you don't have to worry about Fayt.

Also don't worry, fayt didn't really left you he just need to feel your

love again. You have to fight for him and show him what he really

means to you. Look for us in Greeton"

Kisses,

Mirage :3

"I hope it will help you." Clair asked with a bit of worry in her voice. "Thank you this is just what I needed." And Albel left a confused Clair behind. Back at Peterney Albel asked a few maids he saw shopping from the castle of Aquios if they could tell the Queen where he headed and to take care of the house and his horse. He couldn't take the horse with him for he didn't know what to expect. "Ofcourse master Albel." The three maids said in choir and with that he left the East gate. Th gate that leads to Greeton... and to Fayt. "Fayt... I will follow you everywhere." And with that he set of in this to him new land.


End file.
